Hot Chocolate and Marshmallows
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Ruby has returned but she's stronger than ever, after a life time away she returned to help the boys, but everyone needs a break for Christmas. SamXRuby


Hot Chocolate With Marshmallows

Sam was comfortable leaning back on the sofa of the slightly upgraded motel room that Ruby had insisted the boys get. His feet were reclined on the pull out footrest and the thing that was most comforting was Ruby's legs folded over his as she laid across him looking straight up at the book of lore she was suspending over her head. Ruby had long sense given herself over to some new practices, she and Sam had separated for a long time. It wasn't hard though, falling back in love with her. Her cheeks were unaged and she had preserved her vessel. It was the sight of her young ageless self that had made the man of 92, dying of stomach cancer look her straight in the eye and say "do it," to answer the question he was scared she wouldn't ask. She smiled down at him and laid beside him on the cozy hospital bed, the sheets were itchy.

"No fear," she whispered. "Just like my ex, he was fearless, he ran into burning buildings, fought off the devil. He had balls. So did his brother." Sam winced, Dean was one room over dying of brain cancer, they used to share a room but when the tumors seeped into his memory and took Dean away while leaving him there, Sam couldn't cope, so he put him next door and imagined that his brother was in there talking to the new blood in the game. "You knew Sammy didn't you?" she stared into his eyes.

"I knew it was something that kept me here until 92 Ruby, I just didn't know it was you."

"Surprise," she whispered and reached up to kiss his lips. His lips were wrinkled and too moist, but Ruby didn't mind, he was her soul mate, if demons were allowed to have soul mates. She felt the wrinkles fill in and the moistness absorb where it belonged and it wasn't long before a strong muscled arm reached up and entangled itself in her hair. She smiled, he cried, everything was perfect as he stared into her dark eyes. "Come on," she said. "Before they notice they're down two old guys."

"Two?"

"You didn't think I'd leave you brotherless did you?" Sam smiled and would have pushed her straight against the hospital wall if it weren't for her own very weak protests.

"Dudes," Dean said, looking a ripe 28. "Baby's outside now lets get rolling."

"Let's," Ruby smirked.

That was how Sam and Dean found themselves being 24 and 28 for the ninth year in a row and how they found themselves bending to Ruby's whims of French fries and nice motel rooms.

"Ruby," Sam looked at her sprawled over the couch.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do for Christmas?"

The book almost hit her in the face, she reached up and grabbed it though. "You're joking."

"Why would I be joking?"

"For Satan's sake Sam, I'm a demon!"

"So?"

"So Christmas, Christ-mas! Celebrating the birth of Christ! Not really big on that holiday."

"I just thought it might be nice to have a tree or something, not all that religious stuff."

"I don't know Sam, the meaning is still there, I don't drag you down to hell and have you celebrate our holidays."

"Hell has holidays?"

"Sure, sure, most of them revolve around mass death and torture but still," she shrugged.

"Even so, I don't protest when we dress up for Halloween."

"I guess," she shrugged.

"So can we get a tree?" She looked up at him and ran her finger over a wrinkle that persisted on his cheek every month or so.

"I guess a tree wouldn't hurt."

"And decorations?"

"Fine, I mean what's a tree without decorations."

"And presents?"

"Damnit Sam you might as well invite Jesus down!"

"I think that's a bit extreme, look you just go out and have a nice day tomorrow, Dean and I will fix the place up."

"Right because you can get Dean to help with that."

"Dean to help with what?" the man in question appeared in their conversation.

"Have fun boys," Ruby smiled and stood examining Dean's face before kissing him roughly, he squirmed, as usual.

"Seriously?" he yelled when she released his neck. "You don't even kiss your boyfriend to get rid of his ageing bullshit. Why me?"

"Your reaction is fun," she winked and grabbed her coat and purse.

"Right because his is so boring, fucking and all."

"I get that anyways," she rolled her eyes and exited the motel.

"She's right," Sam smirked.

"Bite me, you of all people shouldn't want her kissing me, I have skills."

"Please," Sam snorted. "There's no way you could steal Ruby from me. Now stop fantasizing and grab the keys, we have to decorate for Christmas."

Sam&Ruby

When Ruby returned the next night she was pleased to see no lights around their door or anything so public. She was a little nervous about the large ham in her hand though along with some instant potatoes and a fruit cake for all of them to share and an apple pie for when the fruit cake tastes like shit. Mostly she was excited for the hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream that was stashed away though.

She knocked on the motel door since she hadn't taken a key with her and smiled when Sam opened the door. She tried to slide past him but he made a 'tisking' sound. "Can't break tradition," he smiled his adorable boy smile and looked up. She followed his gaze and saw mistletoe hanging in the doorway.

"Dean's idea?" she quirked her eyebrow at the offending plant.

"Oh yeah but I thought it'd be cute when you arrived home so I let it slide." She smiled and reached on tiptoes to kiss him softly. When they broke he took her bags from her hand, not even bothering to ask if she wanted help. "Did you bring dinner?" he asked shocked.

"Shut up it's no big deal," she blushed.

"Right, right neither is that red dress you're wearing."

"You said you wanted to celebrate Christmas ok! I just figured it'd make you happy," she looked away. The motel was done to a 10/10 standard and she was definitely impressed. There were lights around the walls, wreathes scattered, balloons, an impressive tree with loads of presents. She snapped and her own bags, stashed while she walked home, appeared among the piles.

"Well Sammy how's she like it?" Dean appeared from the bathroom with only a towel.

"Looks great guys, now Sam just needs to cook the Christmas dinner and we'll be all set."

"Oh cool food," Dean said walking over to the bags.

"Dude first put clothes on ok?" Sam said moving away from his brother.

"Fine, fine whatever," he walked to his suitcase.

Dinner was delightful, presents were mostly meaningless and forgettable except for the lingerie Dean bought Ruby which said 'hoe, hoe, hoe' along the ass. The highlight of the night though was when the three hunters climbed to the roof and found themselves sipping hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. Sam wrapped his arm around Ruby to protect from the chill and the three stared up at the Christmas night sky and waited for the sun to come up to go to bed.

**AN: Happy December 3****rd****, 22 more days until Christmas!**

**Dec 1****st**** fic- A Very Merdery Christmas (Meredith & Derek)**

**Dec 2****nd**** fic- Buy Me A Bed (Sookie & Eric)**


End file.
